


Undone

by amarielah



Series: Imperial Senator [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Passive-aggression, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of wine and loneliness drive Padme to invite Darth Vader over for an intimate liaison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same 'verse as What Is Done.

It was probably the wine, Padme mused, as she lay on her couch and longed to be touched. Her own hands were usually enough, but not today.

Today, she  _wanted_. It was as though her very flesh burned with it.

It was definitely the wine, she thought, as she picked up her comm, entering the code for Darth Vader's private line. She was greeted in moments by his palm-sized hologram, the grotesque mask made almost comical in miniature. It was enough to get her to smile.

"This is a pleasant surprise," he said, in that artificial bass.

"Come over," she said.

A pause, and then: "I'm in the middle of something."

Her smile widened. "I want you," she said. "So come over." And then she turned off the comm before he had the chance to reply, setting it down on the table.

She knew without a doubt that he would come.

* * *

Vader was dressed in civilian clothing when he hopped off a clearly rented speeder – far too low-end for his official use – with an absurd-looking black visor covering his eyes. He took it off as soon as he saw her, however, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder and into the speeder. His eyes were burning with intensity as he moved towards her, though they remained blue, reminding her of a predator that had caught sight of some particular juicy-looking prey. It made heat throb between her legs.

He didn't smile, or say a word, and she was glad for it. And when he pulled her in for a hungry, bruising kiss, she was even gladder. His hands were everywhere: cupping her cheeks, tangling in her hair, running down her back and up her sides. It was as though nothing he touched could satisfy him. She broke the kiss with some reluctance, and murmured, "Bed," against his soft, warm lips.

In the past, he might have grinned and teased that there was no way he could wait even that long to touch her, and she would have rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully. But there was no humor between them now, no familiarity or warmth. He swept her into his arms without comment and carried her all the way to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed. And then he was kissing her again, using his hands and the Force to strip her of her robe.

He gasped audibly into her mouth when he realized that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

He in turn had chosen a shirt that was fastened closed with snap-clasps, which meant that there was no need to break apart. It was only a matter of a few short minutes before they were both naked.

He gentled the kiss, running hands of flesh and durasteel down her shoulders and chest in order to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples into hardness. He was hard and hot between her legs, but he made no move to enter her. Instead he broke the kiss, his mouth following the path he'd taken with his hands, suckling a nipple briefly before journeying further down. He skimmed his lips over the flesh of her belly, perhaps tracing over the marks left behind from her pregnancy. She let out a particularly loud gasp, her muscles twitching in response. He then moved down further still, nuzzling at the hair between her legs as his hands found her knees, pushing her legs further apart.

He glanced up at her when his mouth moved lower, breath fanning out against the moist flesh of her pussy, and his eyes were an odd mix of blue and gold. It was a reminder that he was  _different_  – that everything had changed – but her pulse pounded all the same.

He held her gaze for only a few moments, perhaps finding whatever it was that he'd been looking for in her eyes, before his mouth descended the final few centimeters with obvious eagerness. He began as he always had, by spreading her inner lips apart with flesh fingers and dipping his tongue inside her. This part was more for his own enjoyment than hers, she knew, but she still let out a small moan in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

His tongue made slow, searching movements inside of her, and he answered her moan with a louder one of his own. He pulled back and murmured, "Force, I've missed the taste of you." And then he finally went just a bit higher, latching his mouth onto her clit. Gasping, she slid her hands into his hair, bucking her hips.

"Please," she said, her eyes fluttering closed. "Please, Ani – I need you in me." And she did, so desperately that she considering pulling his hair to get him to hurry up.

But she didn't, and he didn't move, licking and sucking until her body was tensed on the edge. It was then, and only then, that he moved up her body and slid into her, kissing her as he did so. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping he legs around his waist to pull him in deeper, her hands running over the muscles flexing in his back. It took only a few thrusts until she was coming, her entire body convulsing as she clung to him like she would die if she let go. He fucked her through it, and it wasn't long before she coming again, only this time her limbs lacked the strength to hold onto him. She just lay there instead, boneless, as he thrust into her.

Breaking the kiss, she put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I want you to come inside me." He sped up in response, moaning her name, and that put her over the edge one final time. She felt him stiffen over her as she came down, his warmth flooding her. It took some effort to open her eyes, but she wanted to see him. She was greeted with the familiar image of his beautiful face slack with pleasure, his eyes half-lidded and fixed upon her; they were even the clear blue that she had so grown to love.

He gave one last, lazy thrust before sinking down nuzzle into the nape of her neck, his cock softening inside of her. "Padme," he breathed, kissing the hollow of her throat. "Missed you so much."

With some of her strength returning to her, she pushed up against his chest to roll him off of her, then moved to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over the side. Stretching languidly, she said, "That was very nice, Lord Vader, but I'm afraid I have an important meeting to prepare for."

"So that's it?" he said from behind her. And though she could no longer see his face, she could hear the scowl in his voice.

She ran her fingers through her hair in order to comb out the tangles. "I apologize if I mislead you, my lord. Were you under the impression that this was some kind of reconciliation?"

His gaze burned into her back, and she was quite certain that his eyes had changed colors again. "So I can fuck you, but I can't hold you. Is that what you're saying?"

She stood and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "I  _would_  have done this with a partner I have less of a personal history with, but I have a feeling that would've doomed them to death by lightsaber. Or asphyxiation, depending on your mood."

"I know you still love me," he said. His eyes were blue. "I could  _feel_ it, Padme. You can pretend otherwise if you like, but that won't change anything."

She marveled at how it had been mere months before when he had called her a liar for saying she loved him. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she picked up her robe and put it on without fanfare. "You'd think that somebody so adept at reading minds would know better than to overstay their welcome."

His scowl softened, and he swallowed visibly. "Has it really reached the point where I have to beg my own wife to let me hold her?"

"I wouldn't waste your breath," she said. "As you'll recall, I know what it's like to beg a loved one in vain. And it's not a pleasant experience."

He said nothing for a moment, and she thought perhaps he might start to cry. But thankfully he didn't. "What do I have to do?" he asked softly. "There must be something you want from me besides... _this_."

She smiled at him, though she could feel that it didn't reach her eyes. She didn't care. "All you can do is make sure I have a nice view of your face when you finally watch your Empire crumble into dust." Both he and his master knew exactly where her true loyalties lay; she had no reason to pretend they lay elsewhere when the two of them were alone.

His face hardened again. "Then I'm afraid I can never make you happy, my love."

"Oh, I wouldn't go so far as to say that it would make me  _happy_ ," she said. "It would just be...satisfying." After everything she'd lost, brief satisfaction was the only thing he had left to offer her.

Standing up himself, he walked over and kissed her soundly. When he pulled back, he said, "Perhaps you'll feel differently when you're ruling by my side."

She let out a short laugh, pushing him away. "I do hope that you're gone by the time I'm out of the 'fresher, my lord." And with that, she left the bedroom without waiting to see his reaction.

She made the water as hot as she could stand it, and did her best to scrub him off of her skin.


End file.
